Within A Month
by HG131
Summary: Willow tells Buffy why she broke up with Kennedy. The cause of said break-up is, of course, Dean Winchester.


**A/N: Yeah, I know it's barely a crossover, but it is how the idea came to me. Yet again, thanks to my fantastic beta Tech Duinn. This fic would suck (or, if the readers decide it still sucks, suck alot more) without you! Oh, and, please do review this. I really like reviews. I think that goes for everyone, actually. Warning, you may be offended if you have a problem with two female human beings falling in love. If this happens, find a crowbar, as you need to open your mind.**

Buffy was actually having a good time, which really only made her feel worse. On one hand, it was nice to have a night out with Willow again, as it had been a long time. On the other, the circumstances were less than pleasant. Kennedy had cheated on her best friend. If that wasn't bad enough, the bitch had cheated on her with a random guy. Buffy's moping about not moping was quickly interrupted by a very pissed off witch.

"I mean, she told me she was gay. Not only did she lie to me, but she cheated on me. With a random guy she met in a bar! I mean, she slept with him! A guy! How could she!" Willow was easily heard over the music in the club, a metal cover of some 80s song playing at a reasonable level, something that astonished both Buffy and Willow.

"Will, I'm right here," Buffy said, taking a drink of the fruity alcoholic beverage she had ordered.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I mean, she cheated on me. With some random stranger! And… and…" Willow tried to find more words, but they wouldn't come.

"Hey, it's ok. Besides, she wasn't good enough for you. It was like watching a dumber, more annoying wannabe Faith. Which is not a pretty sight. What did you see in her anyways? I mean, she was nothing like Tara, or even Oz." Willow giggled at this, clearly drunk.

"Yeah, you're right. Goddess, she really did suck at the bad girl thing, didn't she?" Willow said, a bittersweet smile appearing on her face. "I never really told you what happened, did I?"

"Well, you told me that she cheated on you with a guy with a '67 Impala, but otherwise, no."

"Well, there's not that much to tell, and I'm not that good at telling stories, but here goes nothing," Willow said, a thoughtful look on her face.

_Willow was just returning from visiting one of the wiccans at the hospital who had gotten hurt during a recent attack on a nest. They had assumed there had been only six or seven vampires inside, all pretty pathetic, but they had miscounted and not noticed who was leading them. So instead she, two other witches, Kennedy and Vi had gone into a nest with 8 vamps of varying ages and skills, lead by Drusilla. As usual, Drusilla had escaped, but the rest had been taken down, though not without some injuries. One of the Wiccans had broken her arm and torn a few muscles, and Vi had gotten an ugly knife wound through her cheek. Kennedy had told her she was going out for a drink, a common occurrence when they had injuries. _

_Getting back to the motel, a cheap place near Albany, she noticed a car parked right in front of her and Kennedy's room –, a 1967 Chevy Impala, jet back and giving off some weird vibes. She opened the trunk, the strange wards puzzling her. She had just noticed that the bottom was false and had intended to open it, but a loud scream from their room quickly took precedent over it._

"Oh. Um, you don't need to continue if you don't want to," Buffy said, looking downwards, feeling guilty that she had made Willow relive such a horrible experience.

"No, it's ok. Besides, you deserve to know, and it's not like you get any sleep when something is bugging you. You just sort of roll there," Willow said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, you watch me sleep now?" Buffy said, a catlike grin slowing climbing her face. "Because, you know, the last time someone did that…" Buffy trailed off, leaving Willow to ponder what she was implying.

It was clear when Willow figured out what Buffy was saying, as her blush wasn't _quite_ as red as her hair, but it was pretty close.

"I… um, yeah. Let's just get back to me telling you about what happened," she said, making Buffy giggle a bit before she was able to compose herself. A flustered Willow was a cute Willow. Well, cuter. The only time she wasn't cute was when she was black haired and vainy.

Buffy quickly admonished herself – Willow had just gone through a bad breakup and they were at least slightly drunk.

_Were Willow's mind a debate panel, the two sides would have been "Worse than I expected" and "Better than I expected", and they would be at a standstill. On one hand, Kennedy wasn't dying or in any immediate danger, on the other, she was in quite a compromising position, one Willow had come up with herself no less, with a stranger. A male – and completely naked – stranger. Not only was the bitch cheating on her, she had lied to her, claiming to be gay. Though, Willow had to give the guy credit for being completely oblivious to the situation. Well, he was until he found himself being magically thrown out of the room, getting out only, "What the fu…" before he was outside, the door sealed. Meanwhile, Kennedy was looking like she was ready to fight. _

"_Hey, what the hell was that for?" the younger Slayer screamed._

_Willow's pupils had filled her eyes, her hair standing up slightly. "What gives you the right to ask that, you worthless bitch? You were just cheating on me – with a guy! Not only did you cheat on me, but you lied to me! Any you think you have any fucking right to yell at me?" she shouted, her hair slowly streaking through with black._

"_So that gives you the right to try to kill Dean? Just calm down." Kennedy demanded, glaring at Willow. _

"_Calm down! You want me to CALM DOWN?" Willow paused for a moment, her face darkening, the veins becoming visible. _

"_You know what? I think I will," Willow said. She chanted a hex in an obscure dialect of Latin, her hair floating as the magic rippled around her. After Willow finished, Kennedy frowned in confusion, brining a hand up to rub at her forehead. _

"_What the fuck did you do to me!" she yelled, lunging at Willow. However, she found herself much too slow to even make contact with her, let alone actually do anything._

"_Oh, it wasn't that much. I just removed you ability to feel sexual pleasure. No orgasms, not even a twinge." After saying this, she opened the door and walked out, leaving the former Slayer to steep in her own rage. Stepping out of the room, she noticed the guy, Dean, was out cold. _

"_Sorry, I guess I threw you a bit hard. Still, this is at least partially your fault." A few more words of Latin and Willow flew off, her eyes turning back to normal.,_

"Damn, I can't believe she did that. She _really _didn't deserve you," Buffy spat, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. I feel pretty bad for going all black haired, though," Willow moped, looking at the floor.

"Don't. She completely deserved it. She treated you like a toy to be disposed of when she was done. I mean, she didn't even know the guy and she slept with him. What did you do to him, by the way?" Buffy asked, staring at Willow, willing herself to continue looking at her eyes and not a few inches lower.

"Oh. Umm…. I kinda, well, I sort of," Willow took another drink and looked at the ground, mumbling the last part so fast Buffy barely understood it, "I shrunk his thing down to three inches."

Fortunately for her, she did and found herself in hysterics, almost dropping her drink, now with only a few drops left in it.

Buffy regained her composure and, upon remembering the "Actual Size" fear demon, began to crack up again, but stopped when she saw Willow's frown.

"Don't you think it was a bit mean, though? I mean, he didn't know. Or did he? I guess he could. If he did, it would mean he deserved it, and I'd be beating myself up over nothing, and then I'd feel bad that I made myself feel bad when I should have been happy- and besides, it will wear off in a month, or did I say will only get worse in a month? I really can't remember, I was really angry and Buffy please stop me…" Willow babbled, not even pausing to breathe.

"It's cute when you babble, though!" Buffy joke-whined , putting on a giant pout.

This time, Willow's face managed to get redder than her hair, which was quite an accomplishment.

"Um, Buffy, how much have you had to drink?" she asked.

"A few fruity thingies, but you know, Slayer metabolism. So basically nothing. You?" Buffy said, a grin appearing on her face.

"I think I cried it all out. Or didn't drink as much as I thought. That, or your comment…" Willow let the sentence hang, not quite sure of what to say.

"Well then, we're both sober and I'm not going to feel bad about this," she said, leaning in and kissing the witch. It was light at first, but Willow deepened it, causing Buffy to do the same until Willow had to come up for air.

"Damn, that was – wow," Buffy gasped, at a complete loss for words. "Years of imagining it and reality is still better."

"That makes two of us," Willow added before Buffy pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Dean Winchester woke up, completely naked and at the foot of his beloved Impala. As he woke, the memories of the previous night came flooding back and he looked downwards, worried about any damage that might have been caused by the landing. Instead, he found a seriously shrunken member. As he looked on in misery, a quiet comment was mumbled into the dawn.<p>

"I fucking hate witches."


End file.
